


Erotyczne fantazje 17

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 17

Ręce Weiss opadły na bok, pozwalając Ruby na wszystko co tylko chciała. Ruby całowała jej małe piersi, a jej dłoń gładziła płaski, wysportowany brzuch dziedziczki, żeby później zsunąć palce niżej i niżej.

Czując jak wilgotne jest łono Weiss, delikatnie je rozsunęła i powoli wsunęła tam swój palec. Starsza dziewczyna jęknęła, czując jak jej ciało zaczyna się prężyć z rozkoszy. Weiss zadrżała, kiedy język Ruby dotknął jej mokrej cipki.

Głośne jęki wypełniały cały pokój. Jej całe ciało oblewała fala przyjemności, sprawiając, że jej soki trysnęły na twarz liderki jej drużyny.. Wyczerpana opadła na łóżko i zasnęła w objęciach swojej młodszej kochanki.


End file.
